Glimpses into the Past
by SomethingCuteandCreative
Summary: A series of one-shots of Alice getting glimpses into her past- includes Alice and her Fuhfums and Phoop!
1. Alice and her Fuhfums

**Alices dress is on my website under photo gallery**

**Back round: Alice and Bella are driving home from picking up things for the wedding. **

**Alices POV**

"Oh Esme's Carlisle!! Bella! I think I just remembered something from my human life! It was like a vision but it wasn't! It was me, when I was like two, maybe three. I looked the same, but not, cuz I was smaller and I had long hair and bright blue eyes!" I said quickly to Bella while I bounced up and down in my seat. Bella raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, Esme's Carlisle?"

"Yea, you know instead of oh my god, since Carlisle's kinda like god, since he created us, well not me or Jasper, but any who. More or less he acts as a 'god' like figure and we can't say oh my Carlisle because he's not mine- he's Esme's. But that's beside the point." I explained in a rush.

"Ok Alice two things, please watch the road and you're going to have to talk slower if you want me to be able to understand anything you're about to tell me." Bella said as I nodded then launched into my story.

"Ok, so I had this vision like thing, but it wasn't, it was me, I was in a store with my mom, and I was two or three. I was wearing this really cute dress. The top was green with a pink band around the middle under my non-existent chest and it had three little pink flowers and one little green one. The bottom was puffy and white with a bunch of light pink and purple flowers on it! Any who, this other little girl with blond curly hair came up to me wearing a dress exactly like mine and tells me that she likes my dress; so of course I return the complement. This is where it gets good. I lifted up my dress and went 'look at my fuhfums- they match my dress!' Wasn't I adorable?!" I said in a rush to get my story out. Bella looked confused.

"What are fuhfums?" She finally asked.

"They were my big girl panties! They were pink and green like my dress and they were ruffley!" I said excited I remembered something. Bella burst out laughing between laughs she managed to get out "your big girl panties!!" Before she started laughing even harder. I started laughing too. On the way home we sang along with the radio.

Before I was even through the front door Bella was demanding that I told the rest of the family the story.

A few days later

I don't think I will ever live this down. Emmett tacked a pair of ruffley 'big girl panties' on the door of Jasper and my room with a sticky note that said:

Looks like you lost your 'fuhfums'; so I bought you a new pair.

Emmett

Ps They didn't have them in pink sorry.

OoOoOo….He will pay. Just wait. He will regret this.

**Ps there is a possibility of a sequel, but only if you tell me that you want one. (Reviews!!) **


	2. Phoop!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the awesome word phoop. (pronounced foop) **

**Alice POV**

I was sitting with Jasper, Edward, and Bella on the couch when a memory like vision suddenly took over my 'sight.'

_I was entering a room that held a small fragile looking old woman sitting on an overstuffed couch, reading. I spotted the old woman and skipped over to her; I stood waiting for a moment before she looked up from her book._

_"Mary Alice, what are you up to?" She asked noticing the twinkle in my eye._

"_Nothing…" I answered rocking forward and back on my feet. All was silent for about twenty seconds before I burst._

_"Grammy, do you have anymore of the yummy smelly phoop?" I asked my green eyes wide and innocent. Grammy sighed and reached for her bag; she dug around for a moment before pulling out a small bottle. _

_"Before I give this to you, I want to know why you call my lotion phoop." My eyes sparkled with excitement. _

_"It makes a phoop sound when it comes out of its case." My Grammy laughed and motioned for me to hold out my hand; I did so obediently. The lotion came out with a small phoop sound that made me giggle. I brought my hand that held the small dollop of lotion to my nose and inhaled deeply; ah…crisp fall apples. _

I laughed as the 'vision' ended. Edward looked at me and started laughing before he told Jasper and Bella of my memory. Some one else must have heard the story because about an hour after I went to my bedroom and on my nightstand was a small candle, no note to be seen. I opened the candle and inhaled deeply. Just like in my memory it smelled of crisp fall apple.

I smiled and put it down.


End file.
